Sunton
Japanese Chinese |languages_type = Official scripts |languages = Hangul Kanji Hanzi |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = 74.1% Koreans 13.4% Japanese 9.2% Chinese |government_type = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Ong Do-hyun |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Ban Min-kyu |legislature = Jungchuwon |upper_house = |lower_house = |area_km2 = 0.06 |area_sq_mi = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 128 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_estimate_rank = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |demonym = Hanaran |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |sovereignty_type = Formation |sovereignty_note = Establishment from the Munhwa Revolution |established_event1 = Republic established |established_date1 = TBA |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |HDI = 0.298 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_year = 2015 |HD1_rank = |HDI_category = |Gini= |Gini_ref = |title= |Gini_year= |Gini_category= |currency = Hanaran dollar (HR$) |currency_code = HRD |country_code = HR |time_zone = HST |utc_offset = +9 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = +9 |date_format = yyyy년 m월 d일 yyyy. m. d. (CE) |drives_on = left |cctld = .hr .하국 |calling_code = +81 |footnotes = }} Hanara (하국, 端國, Haguk), also known as Hashima, officially the Hanara Republic (대하민국, 大端民國, Daeha Minguk), is a self proclaimed sovereign and city state in East Asia, constituting Hashima Island. It lies at the southernmost tip of the Japanese archipelago, with the Ryukyu Islands to the south. Hanara's territory consists of a rectangle-shaped island. The island's most notable features are its abandoned concrete buildings, undisturbed except by nature, and the surrounding sea wall. Neighboring states include China and South Korea to the west, Japan to the east and northeast, and Taiwan to the south. Hasan is the seat of the central government, and with the surrounding districts of Chungsan, Pyeongjo and Seuyang are the rest of all census divisions on the island. The Hanara Republic is a unitary, multiparty, presidential constitutional republic with a unicameral legislature, the Jungchuwon. The Gukmindang has won every election since the declaration of independence in 2016. Hanara is one of the founding members of East Asia Summit of Micronations and the Asia-Pacific Micronational Economic Cooperation (APMEC). The island is a symbol of the rapid industrialization, it is also a reminder of its dark history as a site of forced labor prior to and during the Second World War. The island reached a peak population of 5,259 in 1959. In 1974, with the coal reserves nearing depletion, the mine was closed and all of the residents departed soon after, leaving the island effectively abandoned for the following three decades. In 2016; Ong Do-hyun proclaimed the Hanara Republic, the entity constituted the islands following the Munhwa Revolution. Etymology Hanara is the English name for Haguk (하국, 端國, literally: "Nation of the Ha People"). In the early 21st century, the island was visited by English merchants during the end of the Munhwa Revolution, after the declaration of independence, they referred the republican city-state as "Hanara". Prehistorically, the island was referred as Gunkanjima (gunkan meaning battleship, jima being the rendaku form of shima, meaning island), a Japanese nickname meaning "Battleship Island", sometimes the nickname is still in use. Despite the English name for the city-state is referred as Hanara, currently the island is often referred as Hashima internationally. The full title of Hanara is Daeha Minguk (대하민국, 大端民國, literally: "Republic of the Great Ha People"), meaning the "Hanara Republic". The common Hanaran names for the state are Haguk (하국, 端國, from Ha, native people of the island, and guk, "state", and in modern times, "nation") and Daehan (대하, 大端, literally: "Great Ha"), although the country's official name has been changed numerous times by successive governments. History Industrial era The island was populated from 1887 to 1974 as a coal mining facility. Its most notable features are the abandoned and still mostly-intact concrete apartment buildings, and the surrounding sea wall. It is known for its coal mines and their operation during the industrialization of Japan. Mitsubishi bought the island in 1890 and began extracting coal from undersea mines. In 1916 the company built Japan's first large concrete building (9 storeys tall), a block of apartments to accommodate their burgeoning ranks of workers. Concrete was specifically used to protect against typhoon destruction. In 1959 the 6.3-hectare (16-acre) island's population reached its peak of 5,259, with a population density of 835 people per hectare (83,500 people/km2, 216,264 people per square mile) for the whole island, or 1,391 per hectare (139,100 people/km2) for the residential district. As petroleum replaced coal in Japan in the 1960s, coal mines began shutting down across the country, and Hashima's mines were no exception. Mitsubishi officially announced the closing of the mine in 1974, and today the buildings are empty and the island is unpopulated. Travel to Hashima was re-opened on April 22, 2009, after 35 years of closure.